5 kisses
by Dutchie15
Summary: 5 kisses were all they needed to realize they were in love. [CaRWash]


_**Disclaimer: I can't even come up with original disclaimers anymore. I just don't own them.  
Summary: 5 kisses were all they needed to realize they were in love. CaRWash  
**__  
A/N: I got this idea while reading a 5 moments fic somewhere on livejournal. It took me quite a while to finish it, especially the last 2 were hard. Thanks go out to Katie for being patient yet urging me to write this. I don't know how she puts up with me._

* * *

**#1.**

"Ouch! Damnit!"

Three red blood drops leaked onto the floor, just in front of the dummy's feet. Ryan dropped the knife he was holding and grabbed his hand with his other hand. A nasty gash was causing the blood drops, and he looked at it as if his eyes would heal it. Having heard his cry out of pain, Calleigh entered the lab he was working in.

"What did you do?" She asked, looking at his hand. Then looking at the knife on the floor and the stab wound on the dummy, the dots were easily connected. "Cut yourself?"

"Wow, you should become a CSI." He replied sarcastically.

Calleigh smiled and walked to the cabinet on the side of the lab. Opening it, she took the first aid kit out of it, and placed it on the table. She gestured to the chair and Ryan sighed, sitting down.

"I can do it myself Cal."

"I would love to see you bind your own hand." She said, starting to work on his wounded hand.

When she was done he looked at it, and made a face.

"It still hurts."

"I know, but what do you want me to do? I can't just kiss it away."

"I bet you could." Ryan grinned.

Calleigh chuckled and looked at her side, to the door. No one was there. She turned back to him and held out her hand, rolling her eyes. He placed his hand in hers and she softly kissed the top of it.

"There. Better now?"

"Oh yeah." He said. "All better."

* * *

**#2.**

Things hadn't really worked out as planned. Their last chance to catch a serial killer was a lure-out, using Calleigh as their bait. But instead of inviting her to come with him, which was part of his MO, the suspect decided to chase after her. Running away on high heels didn't go so well and before she could reach the group of police officers, she slipped and fell to the ground.

In a quick reflex the team started to move in to prevent the suspect from killing; and this time not just a woman, but Calleigh. As the officers rushed after the man to not let him get away, Ryan made his way through the chaos and extended his hand to Calleigh in order to help her onto her feet. She looked frightened and was still catching her breath from the run.

"And that is **exactly** the reason I never wear high heels." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey now, you're fine."

"I was scared Ryan." She said, crossing her arms. "I shouldn't have been, but I was scared."

"That's okay."

Ryan pulled her into an embrace. She let him, but kept her arms crossed, letting him know she wasn't ready to let someone in completely, but was willing to let him get near. And he was okay with that. He stroked her soft blond hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"That's okay."

* * *

**#3.**

Horatio always said: "we never close", but the hallways were so calm Calleigh could've sworn that they actually were closed. It was the 1st of January, and the day shift was just arriving. She found herself alone in the locker room, which was a rarity for the Miami Dade Crimelab. Closing her locker, she noticed someone coming in from the corner of her eye, and when the silhouette came closer, she saw it was Ryan.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Cal, how was your evening?"

"It's just another evening, another countdown to the moment the alarm clock goes off and I go to work."

"New Year's is not about work."

Ryan opened his locker and started following her example of taking his badge and gun out. Calleigh leaned her side against the locker next to his.

"It's all about life, Ryan. People lose their lives, every day of every new year."

"You're not going to stop that."

"But we help getting closure for the ones that stay behind."

"And you're good at it, granted. But is that really all you think about on New Year's Eve?"

"No. I think about what I didn't achieve last year and what I do want to achieve this year."

"Such as?"

"That's the point. I didn't achieve anything last year."

"You did! Look at all the killers behind bars!"

"Remind me again; who just told me New Year's is not about work?"

Ryan grinned. "Got me there."

He turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing her cheeks three times. Then he removed his hands and took a step back.

"Happy New Year, Cal."

* * *

**#4.**

Her eyes had always been like an open book to him. He could drown in them like in deep green seas, and he could be fascinated by them every day again. If she didn't answer a question, he would look into her eyes, and they would give him the answer he needed. Her eyes could smile, but her eyes could be dark and cold as well. If the latter was the case, he knew he had to avoid her that day, or at least stay on her good side. And then there was that pleading look her eyes sometimes contained. That look that could make him do anything, anything at all. He stared into them as he stood opposite of her, yet again losing himself in what he thought was the most beautiful part of her: her eyes.

"It's getting late. I should head home…" He said, though he wished he didn't have to say it.

She nodded slowly, and lowered her head for a moment, before bringing it back up, her green eyes meeting his. They locked and held each other's gaze.

"I shouldn't have invited you over. It's dark outside, and it's going to take you quite a while to get home."

"It's alright Calleigh. You know I didn't mind to come here."

"Please…stay." She said, merely a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Stay." She repeated, louder this time. "I don't want you to leave me."

He saw that look in her eyes, the pleading look. He saw her eyes begging him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her request. He saw her eyes flutter closed as he slowly leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They pulled back and he smiled as her eyes were showing that spark he loved to see.

"Don't worry." He said softly. "I'll never leave you."

* * *

**#5.**

She hadn't been able to say it yet. Although she was convinced she was truly happy with him, and she knew she didn't want to trade it for anything in the world, it was still too soon for her to say that she loved him. But that she couldn't say it, didn't mean she couldn't show it.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"Uh-uh. No way."

Calleigh stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved forward to lean in and kiss him but he cupped her cheeks and stopped her.

"Are you ever gonna say it?"

He looked her in the eye but she diverted her face and stepped back out of his touch.

"Ryan…you know I want to, but…"

"But you can't. I know."

She stepped forward again and leaned her forehead against his, her hands now caressing his cheeks instead of reversed. He knew by the look in her eyes that she desperately wanted to say it, but she really, really, just couldn't yet.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I do know."

Calleigh nodded and then slowly walked away towards the bedroom door. When she was about to go in, she pulled her shirt over her head and disposed of it on the floor. Ryan smiled and shook his head, then walked towards her and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. He leaned in and kissed the soft skin of her neck.

"I love you, Calleigh."

She turned around and he took her into his arms, entering the bedroom. He could say it. He could, and she knew she had to eventually. But for now, it was alright. She could always show him how much she loved him. She would show him, until she was ready to speak.

* * *

_A/N: And there we go. This was something completely different from what I usually write, and you can see some pieces are a little longer then others...but that's because I just couldn't cut anything out of the long parts. Reviews make my day._


End file.
